sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Selene
On Slave Labor *I just want to make one point here and i don't know how many times this has been used in the case of Selene and its reconstruction. I keep seeing it in redirects, and honestly understand why it is there. Because it is the most logical way to assume that Selene was reconstructed. The reality is that Scaven and I discussed the reconstruction of Selene and agreed to utilize an army of droids because we needed the job to be done as fast as possible and droids could construct the city day and night without getting tired. We even had scenes near the final stages of construction where we spoke on world and joked about how the population of the world was like 100 sentients and two million droids or something like that. They were controlled by a control ship in orbit. This is one of the reasons ICly why Malign prefers droid labor in most cases it turns out cheaper and more effective than slaves. Now the slave confusion might come along where Malign abducted a bunch of non-humans from various places in the galaxy and then had them deposited on Selene (a mostly finished selene). The reality on these aliens were they were segmented and shipped to various parts of the Empire for, ironically, re-education or training and sent to do work for Vadim in secret. He is the person that asked for them. So Selene was built by droids, nah! TylerDamion 06:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *The article was largely written by me. At the time, I had assumed the alien internment was to aid in reconstruction. The thing about chronicling the history of Star Wars MUSH is that there is a large lack of information to draw from (there's really never been one place for all of SW1's info to go). So I have to do my best to dig through the past and do my best to recall events from however long ago. To my credit, I think I've done a pretty good job in ensuring accuracy. But once in a while I get a few historical details wrong to a certain degree. This is the case, apparently. I re-joined the MUSH just when Selene was re-opening to the public. It was back in, what, 2004? All I really remember from that time period was a TP conducted that rounded up aliens from across the galaxy on Selene. I remembered it well because I was involved in it (somewhat). I recall you masquerading as some Imperial pilot and I let Johanna slip through the security gate. At the time I thought it was for aiding in the reconstruction... I had no idea it was for Vadim, and you never mentioned as much because Vadim was still shrouded in mystery at the time. So cut some slack! ;) I figured the alien round up on Selene was connected to the reconstruction. I wasn't too far off, fortunately. But the good thing about Wikis are that anyone can go in and fix mistakes. But the problem with our Wiki is that probably 90% of all articles here were done by two people - Hawke and myself. So when you only have two people doing most of the work in a community forum intended to chronicle the 16 year history of a game like SW1, you're bound to get some mistakes here and there. But you fixed it, so it's all good now. I'd recommend going here: Alien Internment on Selene and fixing that article, too. Thanks for the heads up. --Danik Kreldin 06:17, 23 January 2008 (UTC)